1940
by LiteraryCrescendo
Summary: Nineteen forty, invasion of Norway by German troops and for a moment, it seemed that the country would be forgotten, there was, however, one nation who stepped in to help... EnglandXNorway a drabble based on history. Rated for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Nineteen forty, the invasion of Norway by German troops in the second world war._

_Surprised? Of course, not many people had cared about it, it was often skimmed over in history books. _

_However, there had been one country, very intent on helping the nation..._

"Norway, are you feeling alright, you should lay down..."

"I have to help...somehow, you've, done, so much..."

"it's nothing, dear god, y-you're bleeding again, sit sit sit!"

"...England"

The green eyed blonde sighed, forcing the slightly smaller country onto the couch, tugging the now blood stained shirt off him sighing loudly as he rushed off, coming back a moment later with a roll of bandages.

"this" he held it up for a moment before kneeling down to replace the stained ones around the Norwegian's torso.  
"Was a full roll"

"I'll repay you" Norway mumbled, voice soft as ever, flat cold blue eyes half closed.

Arthur snorted, "that's not what I meant, I meant you're going to bleed yourself out at this rate"

The injured blonde flinched as England finished bandaging him up, but didn't speak.

"This is all because you're too proud to just let someone else take care of you, bloody hell what are you doing?! stay still!"

he pushed the other man back down as he attempted to stand.

"...you should let me help clean..."

England rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly.

"Did you hear a single thing I just said?"

Norway smiled slightly, a rare sight, and one that forced England to look away slightly.

"Yeah, I heard" the smaller nation breathed, "can't just sit here though, g-gotta help, something..."

"you're insane" England hissed, sitting down slowly, relaxing, watching closely as Norway reached out to grab his stained top, blinking down at it.

"I'll get you a robe" the British nation said softly, standing and stretching.

He didn't get even a step away before a small hand had found its way to his own, pulling him back.  
"if you leave, I'll have to work"

England smiled softly, sitting, then laying down, gently pulling Norway atop him, letting the little blonde rest his head against his chest.

"so stubborn" Arthur chided playfully, and Norway merely closed his eyes.

"but you saved me anyway, when the others wouldn't"

a soft flush rose to England's cheeks, "of course love, of course"

"don't call me that" Norway mumbled sleepily.

"fine fine..."

he didn't hear it anyway, finally asleep.

* * *

**Hello everyone, fans and new readers alike, it seems I've hit a wall here.**

**So I need your opinions, should I;**

**A. add another chapter or two to this, with an actual sex scene somewhere**

**or**

**B. start on the AU AmericaXLithuania fanfic I've been meaning to get to**

**Plot for AU involves stripper!Lithuania for a general teaser by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't look at me like that..."

The Norwegian merely smirked slightly, shaking his head as he looked away.

"Do my expressions displease you so much, Arthur?"

The brit looked taken aback, and he rolled his eyes, sipping from the hot cup of tea in his hands, soft pink lips lightly resting upon the edge of the cup for a moment before pulling back.

"No" he replied, glancing out the window, "I merely don't like when you give me that blank look of yours, I feel like I'm staring at a dead man"

Arching a brow the smaller blonde merely leaned back on the couch.

"Feeling morbid today, are we Arthur?" he questioned lightly.

England scoffed, "You say I'm the one that's morbid, I'm not the one that looks like a halloween decoration" he teased.

Norway was quiet for a few moments.

"Yes...you're right"

His eyes moved down his own body, well aware of the scars that sat like delicate lace upon his small frame.

England looked over from his place near the window, setting his tea down and moving to the couch.

"Come on, don't look like that I was just being sarcastic"

Blue eyes shifted up to meet his green.

"I know" the smaller nation's soft voice reached him in a whisper.

"Norway I didn't mean it" England mumbled, sighing as he leaned back.

"I know" Norway stated simply once more, resting a hand on his stomach, toying with his shirt.

"Don't use that tone with me" the british nation scolded.

To most, there would have been no tone, but Arthur had known Norway for a long while, and could easily pick up even the slightest change.

Hand stopping in place the Scandinavian nation glanced up through his light lashes.

He was silent though, merely looking at the slightly taller blonde.

England half-glared back.

His sharp emerald eyes widened suddenly, inhaling sharply as a warm pair of lips met his own.

"tch...Jeg elsker deg, England" Norway mumbled, smiling slightly.

"Y-You're such a brat" England huffed.

"Ja?" Norway's smile turned to a smirk, and he sat back.

The british man flushed, "you're a tease too" he added.

"You're a man, what are you going to do about it?" the nordic nation teased back simply.

Arthur paused, eyes softening, shifting closer to the smaller blonde man, pulling him close, running a hand gently through his hair.

"so much trouble" he grumbled.

Norway merely gave him his usual blank expression, eyes closing a moment later as he dozed.

England smiled.

"I love you too"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**~Author's notes~**

**Jeg elsker deg - I love you**

**Ja? - Yes? in this case used the same way you might use "oh?" or "yeah?"**

**This wasn't supposed to be another chapter, I mean it, but I dragged it out, then felt I couldn't write an explicit scene after that kind of fluff.**

**Anyway.**

**I dedicate this one to you Tino.**


End file.
